Car Strife
by Renosan
Summary: When Reno decides to steal Tseng's new sports car he must make a deal with the devil to avoid trouble...or can he? Includes Reno ridiculousness, Sephiroth's wrathfulness over Scrabble, and other disturbing content. YAOI WARNING Mature Audiences ONL


Car Strife by Reno-san for Zeng Li Love ya, boss!

So it was another boring ass day at the office. I sat there contemplating life and why exactly I could never pick out the differences in flavor of the cherry vanilla cola I was drinking. My eyes cast out the window at a storm on the horizon. Nothing new there, I always have a bloody storm on my horizon. Too lazy to go outside for a smoke and the sounds of Elena chirping happily into her new cell phone makes me want to curl up in my office and sleep. I have got to get out of here today. I grab my patchwork hoodie and start to head out the door. Suddenly Tseng's voice comes over the loudspeaker in my mind. "Did you do those reports? No? Why not? DO you want to die? Yap yap yap meow meow meow." I peek cautiously out into the hallway. I have got to get outside for a little bit today. Not necessarily because I have anything to do out there just the random case of ADD that hits me now and again. Furthermore Tseng had gotten some kind of car that he had made a fuss about and I had to see what the big deal was.

"Reno?" Rude called from his office to me. I peeked my head in the door.

"Sup partner?" I gave him the big bullshit smile. He hates it.

"You know what's 'sup'." His eyes never left his report.

"Uh, that I'm so damn cute?" I bat my eyes at him.

"I know what you're thinking about." He sighed heavily.

Actually I had no idea what this was in reference to. "Uh, no."

He peeked over the top of his sunglasses. "Leave it alone, Reno."

Wait, what? "Huh? I'm not getting you."

"Never mind, I'll take care of your ass when you have it in a sling. Did you get your reports done, yet?"

Bullshit smile, got to keep the smile going on. "I'd like to buy a consonant and a vowel."

Rude sighed dejectedly. "I take that as no." He flung one of his seat cushions at me. "Take this you'll need it to sit when Tseng finds out you haven't even started your reports yet. And please, Reno." He locks my in his gaze over his glasses. "Leave it alone, it cost a lot of money." What the hell was he talking about? "So if you don't want to be Tseng's fucktoy for the next decade leave it alone or he'll scratch your heart out." What the hell…

So I begin to cross the doorway of Puss in Boots when I hear the low panthery growl. "Reno, what a pleasant surprise…" Oh, shit.

"Hi, boss." I fix the bullshit smile with my best come hither eyes.

Within moments Tseng is rubbing up next to me. Now mind you he's not really big but intimidating enough to force that shiver out of your spine. He sweeps my hair back and is inches from my ear. Damn you! "Now Reno." He's whispering in my ear. Danger, Will Robinson! Danger! "I know you've gotten all of those reports done for me, haven't you?"

"Ye-" Oh that's the flash of light in the eyes you don't want to see! "Uh, no….well not yet.

"Get them done, you don't need to go outside every 15 minutes." He gives me a lusty kiss on the neck and then shoves me back towards my office. Damn it, how am I going to get past Panther Puss today? Well I don't really need to smoke anyway. Well 15 minutes later that damn cigarette is doing everything but the fucking cancan to get my attention. Hmm…I need a CATastrophe. Chirp, chirp, chirp. A grin melts across my face. I enter the office door with the bullshit smile again. "Hi Elena." She snaps her phone shut and glares at me. She is the only person immune to my smile. Well I have pulled a lot of shit on her with it too.

"What do you want?" She's already annoyed with me and suspicious.

"Well Tseng and I were talking and he really would like to get to know you." I give her my secretive look. "Under him." I didn't even see her move until I saw she was out the door. That should keep him busy for a bit. "Hook, line and sinker." I laugh as I wander out of her office.

"I'll have a call to the paramedics for when you get back." Rude's voice traveled out of his office. I wander by the panther's den to hear Elena chirping at her love interest.

So I stride through the office nodding at the various snickers and cheers I get. Scarlet is putting the moves on the new 16 year old. I keep walking…well that's really not fair of me. I spin on my boot and saunter over to her telling him how she could suck a steak through a straw. "Yes but if she sucks your steak, you'll need a year's supply of antibiotic. Actually I still have some left, but that rotting disease is really something. Oh but you can get a good deal on antibiotics from Costa del Sol." Scarlet is aghast, the kid ran crying to the bathroom and I'm heading out. I can swear I hear Tseng's number being furiously typed on a phone. I laugh as I keep walking.

Low and behold I am finally outside. I look around the building, it's a nice day after all. I strike up a smoke when I see the most beautiful car I have ever seen. Now I'm not into cars and know little about them. But this was the most amazing color of electric blue. I walked around the back of it. A Saleen? Hmm…never heard of it. Then I see the carved panther of jet sitting on the dashboard. I cast a wary glance back up to our office windows. Rude's window is the only one that can see me. I have to drive this car. I look back to the beauty before me. The thought of the ass kicking I will receive crosses my mind. I look up at the tower again. I can see a figure out on one of the balconies. I freeze for a moment before I realize its Sephiroth. He passively watches me. I wonder for a moment if he would go get Tseng. But then it occurs to me that the two had a quibble over Scrabble and Seph is kind of the guy to hold a grudge. I look at the anti-theft device. I laugh. Hell, I grew up in the slums…top of line isn't shit to me. The keys are in the ignition, just daring someone to take it. The door is open and my ass is in the seat. The thrill is better than sex. I slam the door and start the engine. It purrs so true I'm sure I could hump the steering wheel. I hate stick shifts but that's okay. Oh the ass kicking I am about to receive. I head out of the gates of the Tower and onto the road.

Now mind you things were going pretty well for me. I pushed down on the gas and she brought me up to 180 miles per hour of pure orgasmic lust. Top speed? Who knows. I hear the whine of the engine…within minutes I am into the heart of downtown. I slow at one of the lights and come to a stop, people stop and gawk at the beastly beauty. I see many different heads turn. Yeah kids, she's mine…all mine…well at least for the next few minutes. I hear a cat call and begin to lurch out into the intersection as I see the most beautiful boy then wham! I'm screaming and the car is spinning. When my senses come to me I realize that I have been sideswiped. I stop and try to lift up the door. I can't. I crawl across the passenger seat and exit the vehicle. A Hummer…a fucking Hummer sideswiped me. The damage is severe…the side is caved in, the lights broken out, and the fancy designs on the side is pulverized. A women staggered out of the Hummer. "I'm sorry are you okay?"

What am I supposed to say? No lady, you just got me killed. "Yeah I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah." She ran a hand through her short cropped hair. "Why don't we exchange insurance information?"

Um…yeah about that. "Look lady I'm a Turk." Her complexion paled. "What I meant to say is that this was my fault and…" I grabbed out one of the companies checks. "Just pay for whatever you need." I handed her a blank check. Well my ass was going to be black and blue anyway. She scurried back to her tank of a car and took off without a word. Probably just thankful that she had walked away from a Turk. I looked back at Tseng's car. "Oh gods." I muttered.

So Murphy's Law being in full effect, no auto body shop was open. If they were they could not get me in for days. Dejectedly I sat in the car and banged my head off of the steering wheel. I went back out on the road. I lit up a smoke and inhaled heavily. A car frantically pulled in front of me making me scream in alarm. "You stupid fuck!" I screeched. Then I noticed in order to screech that my mouth had to be open. What the hell happened to the lit cigarette? I wanted to die and I wanted to throw up at the same time. I was finally able to come to a stop and look down. The smoke had burned a nice little brown circle into the black interior.

I hit my head repeatedly off of the steering wheel. God damn it. I pull into a parking lot to assess my options. Well I had been side swiped by a fucking tank-on-wheels. Sephiroth saw me so there was no denying that I took it unless I paid him a late night visit and then there were no guarantees. Furthermore I only had one hour and forty-five minutes to come up with something. Tseng would be heading out for whatever errands he needed to run. I slammed by head against the steering wheel again hearing a sickening snap. I looked up in horror to realize that I had cracked the steering wheel. I switched into reverse and sat there with my foot on the break contemplating what to do. I stepped on the gas, I had better hurry. Before it dawned on my that I was still in reverse I came in crunching contact with a concrete pylon, not just any pylon naturally…but one of those fuckers that are filled with rebar. I guess the only thing I could do was head back and figure out what to do next. I didn't even want to see the damage. I drove the car home with no amount of swaying and odd noises that were not there before the wreck.

I entered the compound when a sudden pit of fear came over me. What happens when the guard sees Tseng's car in the shape it's in? Then one happy thought in this shit-filled day occurs to me: These guards see Turk vehicles come in in all sorts of damaged states. They will probably figure it was just business so long as the guard notices a Turk driving it. The guard doesn't even give me a sideways glance. I park the car and head to the Cafeteria…one of the few places that I can actually think. It is completely empty save a few workers mulling around. I grab a noodle bowl and a soda and head to the lounge. Fuck, I needed to think about this one. I slide into the corner sofa and strike up a smoke. My eyes wander up to the "No Smoking" sign posted. Yep nobody but a Turk…anyway. "Looks to me as if you have yourself in a world of trouble." The deep bass voice whispers mere inches from my ear. Two thoughts flash through my mind. (a) Who the fuck has the skill to sneak up on me like that? And (b) Who the hell saw everything that happened? I whirl around to stare into those light green mako eyes. Sephiroth is regarding me with an amused look. Goddamn him and his spying and holy hell, does he look hot today. I turn my back to him, I know he is trying to get me. Might as well play hard to get.

"Why the fuck do you care? You can't fix my problem!" I spat at him. I should probably not have done that considering his head is still hovering around my shoulder.

I can feel the air crackle with his anger. He runs his cheek over my neck and before I know it my head is tilted in an act of submission. I can feel his lips brushing my ear. Damn it, I notice that my cock is now at full attention. "Ah, but I can fix your problem…for a price."

Do I really want to deal with the devil? What choice do I have? I already know that the price is my ass. To hell with it. "Deal." I feel him passionately kiss my neck. Then the only thought in my mind is hearing his boots echoing on the floor as he leaves. Somehow, I feel fucked here…

Believe me was it a night to remember. I went to his quarters where he met me wordlessly at the door. Fuck, I had missed him. I guess perhaps Tseng has not been paying him much attention or something. Sephiroth looked like an angel but I knew he was all demon tonight. I followed him to his room and watched him lay back on his bed. I crawled onto the bed as seductively as I could, I was still raging hard from Tseng the other day. Furthermore if I was too dominant or pushy, I knew I would not be able to walk for a week. I felt that strange electricity as I put my hand on his chest. Part of me wished that he had always remained that innocent young boy but he was a man now, if not something more. Within moments our mouths were one, and he was tasting me. Despite his submissive position, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sephiroth was in control. When I came up for air his voice was melted darkness in the room. "Strip for me." God damn, he knew he had me. I stood up from the bed and slowly and gracefully slipped out of my clothes. I could feel those fiery orbs on me, seeing through me even.

He stood and strode over to me. I began to kiss the middle of his chest since that's all I could reach. I worked a hand down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it. My other hand massaging his powerful back. I was hoping and praying to subdue him. Because, believe me, the last thing you want is Sephiroth having violent sex with you given the way he is built. He tipped his head back and moaned softly. I think I got him. I felt my way down his body and began sliding my hand around his solid hips and down to unzipping his pants. He stepped out of his pants and hovered near me. I hardly felt him pick me up until my back was touching the cool sheets of his bed. I felt him kissing down my chest. Then a shock struck me, he sure as hell was not going to try and go in dry! A gasp was out of my mouth before I realized it as he entered me. You can never be prepared for him. He was already lubed up with something although I never saw his hand move. He moaned deep and guttural as he sunk all the way into me. I cried out softly, fuck, he was hard to take. But I knew if I wanted any hope of fixing this fucking car I had better get to loving it. I can feel him moving inside of me. He starts to pump in and out of me. His cock is brushing something inside that is driving me crazy. Christ , he is going to make me cum without ever touching my cock. I need information. Believe me, the years in the slum taught me a trick or two in the sack and I have had years to perfect it. I tensed hard making him cry out. I could feel him beginning to move faster. I had to get him to cum before I did. The last thing I needed was to be exhausted and not be able to get anything out of him aside from a damn good lay.

I knew that he loved to feel in control. I cried out. "Fuck, I can't hold on!" My words may have betrayed me as I felt the wave of pending orgasm myself.

"Will you cum for me?" His voice was urgent, just a little bit longer.

I made sure that I was staring in his eyes. "I'll do anything you want, I belong to you tonight." I tensed just at the right time sending him over the edge. He roared and slammed into my ass. The drive sent me over the edge as I found myself slamming up on to him. I heard Sephiroth scream as he went into another orgasm. He screamed. I knew it has to be fucking good. Mine was unbelievable too. He still had never touched my cock.

I watch as he lowered his head and caught his breath. There was no way I was getting away with only once tonight. He gently takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. It occurs to me, you know, Turks need quarters like these. Maybe I can get Tse-…the thought freezes in my mind. The car is right out front! Goddamn it, I forgot to move it! "Relax, I took care of everything." I startle, looking into that angelic face.

"Wha-how, huh?!" Grammatically correct and everything tonight.

"I had the car removed to a location and Tseng reassigned where he will be using a different car. He has not seen his car and won't until it is repaired." He turns on the hot water and I take a deep relieved breath of the steam. His hand tightens on mine and he pulls me into the shower. I rest my head on his chest. He releases my hand and I wrap it around him. You have no idea how relieved I am. Feeling his hard body is still stirring feelings in me. Suddenly he begins to massage my back with soap, deeply and skillfully. I have to grit my teeth not to moan. He explores my body as I close my eyes. How the hell can a massage be so damn…erotic? I open my eyes after forever to notice he is patiently holding me. Never fallen asleep standing up either. I take the soap and begin to wash him. The smell is even heavenly, like cherry blossoms. I work my way down his body, finally having to resort to being on my knees in front of him. I correct myself and realize that he'll enjoy that. I skillfully slide to my knees and stare up at him longingly. I can see the flash in his eyes. Time to take some initiative. I run my hand over his still erect cock until I can sense him tensing. Taking him into the back of my throat, I pull away and take him again. With someone this big, sometimes it takes a little more effort. Soon I'm descending on him and massaging his hips. It's not before long I feel the harsh grab of his hand in my hair. I glance upward through my wet hair to see him using his other hand for balance. I keep my eyes longing and look him in the eyes. He snarls and clenches my hair. Gotcha. It's not before long that I can hear him moaning each time I take him in. I work my tongue over him eliciting soft moans that begin to grow in intensity. I wince as he begins bucking in my mouth. He slams his free hand on my back and rakes his nails over my skin. Damn it, he marked me. He throws his head back whining through clenched teeth. I push him as far as I can into my mouth. My mind goes through the discomfort and feels him fill me. I pull back to lap at him getting the taste of him. Gods, have I missed him. He's serene for a moment gently stroking my face. I want to get up because my leg is killing me on the rock floor. No, he has to dismiss me. He reaches for my hand and pulls me to him. Guiding my head up, his mouth is on mine. I feel my cock jump as his tongue tastes my mouth. I close my eyes but startle when I realize his free hand in rubbing my throbbing cock. He shut the water off and grabbed some soft towels despite my look of disappointment. Soon it is replaced by relaxation as he begins to dry my body.

I sigh softly. "Sephiroth." I missed you so much. Why have you changed? Come back to us. What happened to you? All the things I wanted to say to him and all I could manage was his name. Maybe somehow he would sense the love that I had that still burned for him

"I know." His words startled me as he kissed me deeply. The heat radiated from his skin. "Let me watch you."

"What?" I stammered as he lifted me onto the marble counter top.

"Touch yourself. Let me watch as you pleasure yourself." His words were a hot whisper on my ear. My cock throbbed as I felt his silky damp mane travel over my chest. He reclined back on a seat near a window across from me. The night only brought out his features as he lounged near a window watching me. Maybe I need to consider getting Mako injections myself if I am ever going to keep up with him. I was already tired. I watched him as I began to stroke my hard member. I let his eyes take me into their hungry depths. Damn, I needed lube. I tried to steal a glance around the room. I returned my gaze to him and realized he was in front of me. It was within a moment that I was screaming. His mouth was around my cock before I saw him move and I was bucking like some horny school kid. How could he bring these things out of me? He brought his head up and began to stroke me. I was going to cum. Every nerve was screaming, every muscle was tensing. Then…he stopped. A loud whimper escaped my lips. "Control, Reno. You need to learn control." His fingertips danced hauntingly along my length. He knew he had me, it was absolute torture and he loved it. He guided my hand to my length. I began stroking myself with abandon as he stared deeply into my eyes. I began to cry out at my approaching climax. Suddenly he threw my hand away and took me into his mouth. At some point during my screaming I felt him slide a finger into me and find my spot. I screamed as my body convulsed sending me into the hardest orgasm I have ever had. My senses were spinning and all I could do was lie there weakly as he kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. My head fell back as I began to feel the blissfulness of sleep claiming me. I felt him pick me up and carry me back to his bed.

I awoke at some point later. I was on my stomach and tethered with silk straps to the baseboard of his bed. I explored the wrought black metal and my bindings but there was no escaping. I felt his powerful hand caressing my back and down to my ass. A cold sweat broke out on me when I felt him position himself between my legs. He picked up my hips and wordlessly entered me. I cried out from the pain, my hole was already sore and well used. I tried to pull away but soon realized that he had complete control of me. I whined each time he entered me until I realized that there was no use. He knew I belonged to him and it would only end when he wanted it to. I faded in and out of the pain as he took me to new levels. I tried to push my mind beyond the pain but each time he would bring his hand hard down on me and bring me back into reality. His fucking was brutal as he released pent up anger and rage into me. I could feel his fingertips bruising my skin as they clawed my flesh and brought him back into me. I laid there a prisoner for hours as he rode me. Eventually the rage was released and he slowed his pace, massaging my back. "I missed you, Reno." His words started me.

"I missed you too." My voice was soft from weakness and pain.

"Be mine." It was not a request. I moaned as he angled upwards and paused long enough to rub my spot with the head of his cock.

"You know that I am." I couldn't tell the difference between pleasure and pain anymore. "And Tseng's"

"I still love you." His voice was soft as he moved lovingly inside of me. I had almost forgot the brutality that he fucked me with earlier. But in some way it was hot as hell.

"I still love you too." My voice had a little more energy to it.

"Reno!" He cried out as he came inside of me. He stayed inside of me for a few moments. Finally he withdrew and gently released my binds. He laid down next to me and watched me. I knew the invite was open, stay with him or leave. My mind screamed at me to run, to get the hell out of there. But then again, when have I ever paid any attention to my own conscious? I laid down and nestled into his chest. He nuzzled my head. Fuck, it felt like old times.

I awoke to the glaring light of a morning sun. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. I could tell he had been up for hours. He regarded me with an amused look, Christ he was beautiful. Stretching my body, I hopped out of bed. Suddenly I realized he had a hold of my hand and had whirled me around to meet him. He kissed me deeply and gently stroked my hair before releasing me. I wandered out of his room reluctantly and back to my office. I had been gone for a day and I knew that everyone was already looking for me.

Back in the familiar halls, I bumped into Rude. "And where the hell have you been? Gone on one hell of a bender?" He smiled at me as I stretched my sore body. "Let me guess, you got to be a fucktoy for a day?" He regarded me with an amused smile as he peered over his sunglasses.

"Yeah, but not how you think…" I trailed off as I lazily strode to my office. I could tell that he wanted an answer as his eyes bored into me. I didn't care, I was just glad to be home. We would go and be blitzed off our asses tonight at the Turtle and I would recount my adventures as he dragged me to either my apartment or his. I was kind of hoping to go home as I needed a good solid night to recuperate. I opened the door and entered my domain.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." I froze as Tseng's voice echoed from behind me. The Wutan slinked up to me and pulled me close. I could tell by the flash in his eyes that he had caught Sephiroth's scent on me. "I want you to come over tonight." No recuperation for me. I was already dreading my poor ass's condition after tonight.

"Yeah, okay." I nervously nodded and gave my bullshit smile. I watched my boss leave my office, never taking his eyes off of me. But then again, never mentioning his car either. Sephiroth had kept his word. Tseng never knew what happened to the damn car! I fell in my chair and moaned.

The day passed way too quickly. And that is surprising given how much I dislike work. Soon I found myself in front of Tseng's door. I knocked apprehensively. He met me at the door and held out a hand to me. I took it as he guided me through his immaculate home. "So, Reno," He finally spoke as we wandered. "Since you feel the need to take my car," He opened his bedroom door to a view that made my heart sink. Sephiroth was lounging in his bed! I felt my jaw drop as the angel grinned evilly at me. "Then you can spend the night with us." Tseng wandered off for a moment and I whirled on that grinning demon.

"You said you took care of it!" I spat at him.

"And I did." He folded his hands behind his head smugly.

"He knows about the fucking car!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I told you that I would "fix" your problem, I never said anything about covering up the fact it had occurred in the first place." He cocked his head. "The car is in fact fixed, and Tseng doesn't know that it was damaged in the first place."

"You promised…!" I couldn't believe this!

"Furthermore, Reno, does the facts escape you? You took the car only seeing me on the veranda. Does that mean that no one else saw you? Several people saw you take the car, you just were not aware of them. Secondly, did you forget that an email message is sent to each Turk's personal computer when their vehicle leaves, logging the time?" I felt my stomach sinking, he was right. "In the tertiary, repairs take time. I had to locate someone to remove the vehicle, someone to work on it, and then a third party to return it." Do you think he would stay away from his car for longer than a few hours. Despite me having him reassigned he still knew that his car was gone in the first place. You made your decisions, now you have to live with your consequences." I knew he was right despite how pissed it made me feel. Tseng returned to the room. I sighed heavily taking off my clothes. It was going to be a very long night.

END


End file.
